Comme dans un rêve
by Greenapple284
Summary: Song fic Klaroline sur la chanson 'werewolf' de Cocorosie. Bonne lecture.


**AN:** **Hey hey, voilà un nouveau one shot Klaroline, et j'aimerais remercier les gens qui ont laissé des reviews sur mes autres fics ou qui les ont mises en alerte. N'hésitez surtout pas à en faire de même pour celle-ci ^^. C'est un peu guimauve mais bon, on ne se refait pas, lol. La chanson utilisée s'appelle ****werewolf**** de Cocorosie, Bonne lecture .**

In a dream I was a werewolf

My soul was filled with crystal light

Lavender ribbons of rain sang

Ridding my heart of mortal fight

Après de longs siècles, Klaus avait enfin atteint son but ultime, l'objectif de son existence : il avait brisé la malédiction, il était devenu un hybride. Il s'était évidemment précipité vers une autre occupation, n'importe quoi pouvant lui permettre d'oublier son éternel solitude. Il décida donc qu'il devait créer une armée, une armée de créatures semblables à celle qu'il était. Ainsi il ne serait plus seul… C'était du moins ce qu'il aurait aimé croire. Cependant, une chose pareil ne pouvait lui arriver, non… pas à lui, pas à Niklaus Mikaelson. Mais peu lui importait, faire le mal était devenu habituel pour lui après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre ?

Broken sundown fatherless showdown

Gun hip swollen lip bottle sip yeah I suck dick

Lose grip on gravity falls sky blinding crumbling walls

River sweep away my memories of

Children's things a young mother's love

Before the yearning song of flesh on flesh

Young hearts burst open wounds bleed fresh

A young brother skinny and tall my older walks

Ocean ward and somber, slumber sleeping

Flowers in the water,

But I'm just his daughter

Walking down an icy grave

Leading to my Schizophrenic father.

Weeping willow won't you wallow louder

Searching for my father's power

Il avait une famille qu'il aimait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait le leur dire, il ne pouvait s'excuser auprès d'eux pour les avoir gardés enfermés dans des cercueils pendant des décennies, voir des siècles pour certains. Il est vrai que l'hybride n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de chose. Ses émotions étaient dans une pagaille innommable, personne ne semblait comprendre qu'il en avait plus qu'assez d'être seul… Il faut avouer qu'il était excellent pour ce qui était de cacher ce genre de faits. Il en ignorait encore beaucoup à propos de l'amour, il savait tout de même que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait causé tant de tort à ses frères et à sa sœur, tout ce qu'il voulait était les avoir près de lui. A présent il regrettait et se maudissait intérieurement. Beau travail Nik, jolie façon de montrer que tu les aimes ! Tous ces problèmes remontaient à un millénaire auparavant, tous ses problèmes venaient de son « père » qui ne l'était pas, et c'était bien de là que venait le trouble qui le rongeait depuis son plus jeune âge.

He's a black magic wielder some say a witch

Wielded darkness when he was wile in' on his mom's

And born child and he was the bastard that broke

Up the marriage evil doer doing evil from a baby carriage

And he was born with the same blue eyes

Crystal ships dripping with ice, diamonds coruscate

In the night fireworks electric bright

And now he's got his own two sons

Tried to hide his tears in a world of fun

But loveless bedrooms filled with doom

Bring silent heartache July to June

Won over new young hot flame

Mourn the memories later

Laugh now alligator

En effet, l'homme qui jouait le rôle de son père l'avait haït, justement parce qu'il n'était pas son père. Mais Klaus, lui, n'avait rien demandé, était-ce de sa faute si sa mère avait eu le malheur de tromper Mikael avec un loup garou ? Non, il était évidemment qu'il n'était, à cette époque, qu'un enfant innocent. Mais cet homme, son fléau, l'avait rendu responsable d'avoir brisé son mariage, il avait rapidement su que cet enfant n'était pas le sien… cet enfant qui ressemblait trait pour trait à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. La mère de Niklaus n'avait, semble-t-il, pas été assez intelligente pour prendre un amant autre que le meilleur ami de son mari (qui, cela va de soi, n'était pas resté son meilleur ami bien longtemps). Et maintenant, tout cela continuait de le tourmenter après toutes ces années.

Oh in a dream

My father came to me

And made me swear that I'd keep

What sacred to me

And if I get the choice

To live in his name

I pray my way through the Rain

Singing Oh happy day

Et souvent au cours de sa longue non-vie, l'Original avait rêvé d'être né dans une autre famille, une famille où il aurait eu un vrai père qui l'aurait aimé et qu'il aurait aimé en retour. Il aurait été un jeune homme épanoui, il ne serait jamais devenu un vampire, il aurait épousé une femme dont il aurait été amoureux et ils auraient fondé une grande famille. Il serait mort au bout d'un nombre d'années normales, et surtout il serait mort heureux. Mais voilà, rien ne s'était passé comme il l'aurait voulu et il s'était, à plusieurs reprises, noyé dans le sang, l'alcool et les larmes.

I don't mean to close the door

But for the record my heart is sore

You blew through me like bullet holes

Left stains on my sheets and stains

On my soul

You left me broke down begging for change

Had to catch a ride with a man who's deranged

He had your hands and my father's face

Another western vampire different time same place

I had dreams that brings me sadness

Pain much deep that a river

Sorrow flow through me in tiny waves of shivers

Corny movies make me reminisce

Beat me down easy on this generic love shit

First kiss frog and princess

Son passé avait rendu son présent difficile : il était brisé, son cœur qui ne battait plus était meurtri. Il s'était fermé aux autres, qui n'avaient pas cherché à passer au travers de son masque d'insensibilité. Enfin, cela n'était pas tout à fait vrai…

« Nik, c'est moi ! » annonça une voix venant du couloir.

Klaus sortit de ses pensées et oublia instantanément ses idées noires, Sa présence parvenait à le faire sourire en toute circonstance. Il rejoignit la jeune femme dans le couloir et celle-ci se jeta à son coup pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Nik en était sûr, il ne se lasserait jamais de ce genre d'accueil. Sa vie n'était, en effet, plus tout à fait solitaire : maintenant, il avait Caroline.

Il est vrai qu'il avait toujours des moments difficiles, son beau-père revenait parfois hanter ses rêves, il se disputait encore parfois avec ses frères et avec sa sœur, il ressentait toujours cette insécurité qui lui gâchait la vie. Cependant, ce qui avait radicalement changé était que Caroline affrontait cela à ses côtés. Elle était là quand il se réveillait en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, baigné de sueur, hanté par les fantômes de son passé. Elle était là aussi, quand il rentrait à la maison le visage crispé de colère, après avoir eu une énième dispute avec Rebekah et elle était surtout là pour le rassurer à tout moment. Elle était devenue son pilier, elle était la première personne devant laquelle il s'était montré vulnérable depuis qu'il n'était plus humain, la première personne qui l'avait vu pleurer.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour la séduire, et une fois que cela fut fait, Caroline étant Caroline laissa vagabonder sa curiosité. Klaus détestait se montrer vulnérable autant que de parler de son humanité, c'est pourquoi il s'était d'abord éloignée d'elle. Il n'avait pas tenu longtemps, comme il s'en était douté : il était déjà accro. Il s'était alors précipité chez la belle blonde et lui avait fait une scène d'excuses digne d'un film hollywoodien, elle avait bien essayé de résister mais lui avait tou pardonné avant que celui-ci n'est le temps de descendre les marches de son porche.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient un couple uni malgré les obstacles (plutôt nombreux, cela dit en passant). Caroline avait détaché ses lèvres de celles de Klaus, colorées par son rouge à lèvres et elle remarqua que Klaus était sur son trente-et-un. Elle lui lança donc en regard interrogatif, en guise de réponse, il lui prit la main et la conduisit jusqu'à la salle à manger. Et là, elle n'en cru pas ses yeux, il avait dressé une table somptueuse et préparé tous ses plats favoris.

« En quel honneur ? » Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

« Ai-je besoin d'une raison pour te faire plaisir sweetheart ? » fut sa réponse.

« Je dois me changer ou… ? »

« Pas besoin, tu es ravissante, comme toujours love ». A cela, la jeune blonde rougit furieusement, inapte à s'accoutumer aux compliments incessants de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Il était très attentionné et romantique avec Caroline (et seulement elle), cependant il semblait vraiment avoir sorti le grand jeu, cette fois. Ils prirent place à la table et commencèrent le repas. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, comme toujours, Caroline ne put pourtant pas s'empêcher de remarquer que Klaus avait l'air… comment dire ?... Elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus… Et si, il avait l'air nerveux. S'il avait fallu si longtemps à la jeune vampire pour mettre un nom sur cette émotion, c'était parce que Klaus n'en était pas souvent (pour ainsi dire jamais) l'objet.

Elle s'enquit alors de son état : « Quelque chose ne va pas Nik ? »

«Euh… Non, tout va bien Caroline » mentit-il.

Cette dernière, qui le connaissait probablement mieux que quiconque, vit que son affirmation était fausse puisqu'il venait de l'appeler Caroline. Ce qui arrivait seulement quand la situation était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Elle le regarda, perplexe, les sourcils exagérément surélevés. Et alors, il prit ses mains dans les siennes. Cette action inattendue l'avait surprise, mais cela semblait de mise ce soir. Il la regarda dans les yeux et déclara :

« Tu sais Caroline, ça fait un moment maintenant que nous sommes ensembles et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un, grâce à toi je ne suis plus seul et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as supporté jusqu'ici mais j'espère que cela continuera. En un millénaire, tu es la femme la plus intéressante que j'ai rencontrée. Tu m'as dit un jour que tu étais toujours passée seconde et je tenais à te dire que pour moi, tu seras toujours la plus importante, la seule et l'unique.» Caroline, n'ayant jamais entendu Klaus parlait autant de ce qu'il ressentait, était pour le moins choquée, mais ce n'était pas fini, le plus étonnant restait à venir :

« Tout ça pour te dire que… je t'aime Caroline ».

Pour une multitude de personnes, cela paraîtrait peu de chose, Caroline savait toutefois que ce qui venait de se passer était à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Niklaus avait avoué son amour pour une femme. Aucun membre de sa famille n'avait eu cette chance, aucune de ses connaissances, de ces petites amies passagères, pas même Tatia. Caroline n'en revenait plus.

Il avait l'air si humain en cet instant que Caroline aurait pu en pleurait tellement elle était émue. Celle-ci avait déjà déclaré son amour à Klaus et lui avait dit que ce n'était pas important s'il n'était pas près, qu'elle avait du temps devant elle pour attendre qu'il le soit. Qu'elle ait été si compréhensive n'avait fait que confirmer l'amour que Klaus lui portait, et ce soir il avait enfin était capable de le lui dire. Caroline l'avait métamorphosé : Caroline avait vu au travers de son masque.

Ce soir-là, après s'être prouvé à quel point ils s'aimaient, Caroline s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres, parce que pour une fois, être un vampire avait une connotation positive : être un vampire voulait dire passer l'éternité avec celui qu'elle aimait.


End file.
